


【授翻/盾冬】让我们去流浪

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Recovery, Road Trips, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sassy Tony Stark, Vomiting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 巴基和史蒂夫、山姆、托尼一起踏上旅途。也许他们正在逃离什么人的追捕，也许这一切都是因为他，他想。但在遭受了九头蛇的折磨和神盾局的实验之后，他已经无法确信任何事情了。（分级和tag将会随着故事展开而变化）





	1. 越狱

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇人设我很喜欢的盾冬猎铁四人公路文，文笔也好。CP是盾冬，我喜欢大家在一起的设定。神盾是黑的，背景有一点点丧病，哑巴冬冬注意

神盾局大概觉得他们抓到冬兵是帮了这个世界一个大忙吧，同样地，将九头蛇、美国陆军和史蒂夫从冬兵的脑子里清洗出去，他们也帮了他一个大忙。

史蒂夫可不这么想，至少不是在他们不经过冬兵的同意就强行将他从史蒂夫身边带走之后，就好像他们更了解他，还是因为他妈的其他什么理由。他们为了自己的目的而利用他最好的朋友，神盾局并不比九头蛇好到哪去。

“他不可靠。”他们告诉史蒂夫。“这是为他自己好，也是为这个世界好。”

去他妈的。谈判并没有什么卵用。如果史蒂夫想让他的朋友回来，他得从神盾局的手里抢回他，就像他们将他从史蒂夫那里抢走一样。

 

xXxXxXx

 

_“和我最好的两个朋友一起在路上，_

_满载零食和补给，我们装满后备箱，_

_现在是时候偷偷溜走，是时候离开这个小镇上，_

_让我们流浪在美国的任何地方。”_

_——Road Trippin'，红辣椒乐队_

（<http://music.163.com/#/song?id=1869740>）

 

xXxXxXx

 

他们用来逃亡的那辆车被扔在了几英里之外。史蒂夫和山姆将车子推下被堤岸掩盖着的河里，步行穿过树林。巴基跟在他们身后。他的状况有点问题，但他能做到的。跟着史蒂夫，往前走，仅此而已。坐了一段时间的车之后他的双腿已经恢复了知觉，感谢上帝，当他们第一次将他从实验室里的检查桌上拉起来的时候，山姆都以为他们得背着这个240磅重痴痴呆呆的家伙逃跑了。

史蒂夫拿着一支大号的黄色手电筒在前面带路，不时看一眼他腕表上的指南针。他们在黑暗中磕磕绊绊地穿行于树根和蕨类植物之间。气温变冷了。史蒂夫无所谓，巴基或许也没事，但山姆开始打颤。他跟在巴基后面，让他的背影保持在视野范围之内，他担心巴基会他们身边溜走——不管是物理，还是精神意味上的。他脚上甚至连双鞋子也没有。

或许神盾局对他进行了“硬重启”，那意味着什么？史蒂夫很确定他不知道，但他知道他不想听到这个词。巴基从四小时前获救之后就没有说过一句话，他的眼睛几乎难以聚焦，对他周遭的一切也完全没有反应。

山姆和史蒂夫找到他的时候，他被绑在神盾局实验室里的一张桌子上。他在那里多久了？他们还对他做了什么？史蒂夫不愿去想。他全身赤裸，脊背上的皮肤从股沟到后颈，沿着脊柱被缝合起来，他的金属臂不见了，只剩下肩上光滑的振金残端。

在他们将他拖到车上，准备出发的一路上，山姆甚至没有从巴基那里得到任何反应。他就像是一个会喘气的死人，直到他们在杂货店暂时停下来，给他买了一条黑色运动裤，一件灰色运动衫和一顶棒球帽。

他们分工，史蒂夫给他穿上衣服，山姆坐到了驾驶座上。当史蒂夫给他套上袖子的时候，巴基干燥、呆滞的眼睛终于眨了一下，另一只衣袖空荡荡地悬挂在他的身侧。史蒂夫一直在说着什么，“没事了”，“你现在安全了”，“我们找到你了，伙计”，之类的话。

然后他们再一次出发，这次坐在巴基身边的人换成了史蒂夫。当史蒂夫说话的时候，巴基看着他，视线模糊，漫无焦点，然而深色的眉毛纠结在一起，就好像他在努力理解史蒂夫的话，努力使自己不要陷入迷乱。他没有回答，但史蒂夫一路上都在对他说个不停。他说：“对不起。”以及“我们会解决问题的。”

然后山姆就这样回答他：“他振作了一点哦，这真不错。”还有“祈祷他在我们下车的时候能自己走路吧。”

他做到了。他走在史蒂夫后面，山姆前面，穿过树林，行走在泥土上，小树枝和石头戳刺着他的脚底，疼痛几乎可以忽略不计。他现在脸上有表情了，几乎像个人类，不再是之前的一片茫然了。山姆看着他终于意识到了自己周围的环境，看着他缓慢地转动着头，检查着那些高耸的树干。

“差不多到了。”史蒂夫说。他和山姆都穿着平民的便装，他的盾藏在背包里面——这是唯一一件他能确定里面没有藏着追踪器的装备。他们把制服和山姆的翅膀留在了车里，现在已经淹没在乡村公路外污浊的水流下面了。一切解决之后，他们再弄一套装备并不难。当神盾局同意把巴基当成一个人来对待之后。

在那之前，他们得一直流浪。

 

xXxXxXx

 

三人走出树林，到了另一条公路上。星星在头顶漆黑的夜空中闪烁着，手电筒指引着他们行走在疏于养护的柏油路上。他们已经走了超过两英里的路程。

然后巴基倒了下去。

“操。”山姆骂了一句，向前扑去，恰好拉住了巴基，史蒂夫转过身来，手电筒的光照在他们身上。在他的头发下面，巴基的脸隐在黑色的阴影中，他的头发长而凌乱，就跟在九头蛇的时候一样。这很好地隐藏了他的身份，或许他们让他留头发就是这个打算。

“只剩下几里路了，伙计，振作点！”山姆咬着牙说，将巴基的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，将他撑起来。巴基只是发出了一声长长的呻吟，脑袋松垮垮地垂在他的脖颈上。这是走了这么长的路之后他们第一次听见他发出声音。史蒂夫走了过来，把手电筒放在地上，然后将巴基公主抱了起来。

史蒂夫停顿了一下，皱起眉看着他长头发的朋友。山姆捡起了手电筒，在前面带路。他注意到了史蒂夫的犹豫和迟疑。“怎么了？”

史蒂夫张开嘴，然后又闭上了，摇摇头。他跟在山姆后面，开始前进，小声地说：

“他好轻。”

山姆短短地轻笑了一声。“对你来说，也许吧。我敢打赌单那条胳膊就有五十磅重。就算没有那条胳膊，把他弄到车上也够费力的。”

史蒂夫从鼻子里叹了口气。“他们在那里对他做了什么。你看到他背上缝合的伤口了吗？”

“缝合？”山姆回望向他，史蒂夫点点头。“我想他们从他身上拿走的不止手臂。他……他需要休息，山姆。”

“我们不能停下来。”山姆皱眉，向前的步伐不变。他有一点喘不过气来，衬衫凹陷的部分已经湿透了，汗水浸到了夹克上。“至少在我们跟托尼汇合之前，我们得保持移动。”

“他需要治疗。”史蒂夫坚持道，在后面缓慢、沉重地走着，巴基半昏迷地躺在他的怀抱里，“手电筒给我。”

“你没法为他做什么，托尼也没法做得更好。我们越早——”

“山姆！我不是在问你的意见！”史蒂夫咆哮起来，巴基在他开口的时候蜷缩了一下，山姆僵住了，他抓紧了手电筒。

他转过身来的时候，看到巴基坐在史蒂夫脚边。金发男人脱下了他的夹克，铺在碎石路肩上，然后轻轻地脱掉巴基的运动衫，扶着他面朝下躺在衣服上。山姆在看到那景象的时候发出了一声长长的叹息，他抓稳了手电筒，照着巴基赤裸的、鲜血淋漓的后背。

在看到巴基那件被扔掉的衣服、以及他裤子后面浸透的鲜血污渍时山姆不寒而栗，他一直跟在巴基后面走着，却因为黑暗而什么都没发现。

“伤口裂开了。”史蒂夫断言道，从他的背包里找出了一个小急救包。他当然会记得带上一个，山姆想。童子军嘛。

山姆用他的运动鞋轻轻点了点巴基的T恤，“操，这么多血，史蒂夫。”他停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，谨慎地提议道：“也许，嗯……也许他得回去——”

“不！绝无可能！你只要把电筒拿稳就行了，成吗？”

“我就是说说……”山姆手上的电筒晃了一下，“很明显，我们找到他的时候他正处于某种治疗过程之中。也许我们应该将他留下，等他恢复一点再说。”

“哦，好吧。”史蒂夫叹了口气，用纱布和医用胶带裹住伤口，“马后炮满分，对吗？”巴基扭动了一下，他咬紧了牙关，紧抓着身下的夹克，从喉咙里发出短促尖锐的，被堵住的呻吟。

“我知道，兄弟，我很抱歉，但试着保持不动，好吗？”史蒂夫轻声说，但恐惧在他的脸上投下了深重的阴影。山姆蹲了下来，手电筒放在他的膝盖上，他看着史蒂夫用手头有限的纱布勉强包裹住伤口。空气中散发着浓重的血腥味，以及另一种像是车库里面的味道。

伤口包扎到一半的时候，有蓝色的远光灯从地平线上穿透黑暗照射过来。一辆车从山那边驶来，山姆猛地站起，急促而低声地说：“我们看上去不能更可疑了，我们得继续向前走。”

“他还在流血。”史蒂夫固执地说。巴基的眼睛眯了起来，金发男人手忙脚乱地处理他的伤口时他发出了又一声呻吟。山姆提高了声音。

“他们会叫警察的，史蒂夫！我们得走了！至少让他自己站起来也好！”

史蒂夫回头看向公路，那辆车快速地开过来，但距离还不足以让来人穿透黑暗看到他们。他又低头看向巴基，他半裸着躺在地上，而他自己的手上沾满了鲜血。

山姆说得没错，这年头人人口袋里都有手机。

史蒂夫帮助巴基站了起来，伤口仍然在渗着血，但不再像之前那样鲜血喷涌了。他应该能够撑到他们和托尼汇合。史蒂夫转过身，背对着巴基，弯下膝盖，将那棕发男人的手臂挽到自己的肩上。

“上来，巴克。我们会治好你的，你会没事的。”他不知道巴基是否能理解哪怕是他话语中一半的内容，但不管怎样，这样的保证能让他自己感觉好一点。

巴基动作敷衍地爬上了史蒂夫的背，抬起腿，让史蒂夫完成剩下的事情，将手穿过他的膝盖下。

“他的衣服怎么办？”山姆问，史蒂夫朝着树林的方向点点头，“藏起来。”

他们咔擦一声关掉了手电筒，重新回到黑暗的树林之中，等着汽车开过去。山姆将那件被鲜血浸满的衣服塞在蕨类植物下面。

然后山姆背上了史蒂夫的背包，他们继续沿着公路走下去。巴基瘫在史蒂夫背上，像尸体一样沉重，他唯一的手臂松松地勾着史蒂夫的脖颈。他的头垂在金发男人的肩上，呼吸灼热而污浊。他身上散发出伤口腐肉和防腐剂的气味，金属和机油的气味，以及各种普通人身上不会有的气味。

 

xXxXxXx

 

史蒂夫和山姆用慢跑的速度又前进了两点五英里，每当汽车经过时就躲入树丛中。当他们抵达加油站时，看上去都已经狼狈不堪，身上尽是汗水、泥土、树木汁液和血迹。史蒂夫身上的味道就像一个运动包，而巴基闻上去像是凶杀现场。

加油站已经被废弃多年，隔着马路在它的对面，是一座同样被废弃的木材厂。附近几英里内只有这两座建筑物，这毫无疑问就是正确的接头地点了，他们想。一辆生锈的蓝色厢式货车停在油泵旁边，当史蒂夫和山姆谨慎地接近时，那辆车的引擎一下轰鸣起来，车灯亮起。

“是他。”史蒂夫轻轻地喘了口气，拉着山姆奔向货车，在窗户旁边停下来，盯着驾驶座，车窗摇了下去，露出一张他们熟悉的，得意地笑着的脸。但在三人组走近的时候，那个得意的笑容很快就消失了，托尼皱起眉头。

“哦，天，你们身上全是血淋淋的恶心味道。”他翻了个白眼。“这车可是我新买的！宝贝。”

山姆绕过车头，他看上去一脸茫然而厌烦。铁锈色的斑点覆盖在他的外套帽子上，像是地图上的大陆板块。“真的吗，托尼？我们在逃亡，然后你去买了你他妈能找到的最破烂最低档的一辆车？这玩意就是个小猪磁铁！”

托尼耸了耸肩，指甲刮着挡风玻璃上的裂缝。“五百块，只收现金，一句废话没有。没有比这更好的了。”

山姆摇了摇头，用力拉开门。“看上去很适合在车身喷上‘免费糖果’*……天，这里面一股霉味！”

“跑长途之后都会这样的。”史蒂夫坚定地说。他爬进货车，车厢中的后座已经全部被移走了。巴基从他的背上下来，倒在发硬的老旧垫子上。史蒂夫将他朋友的头抱到膝盖上，对托尼说道：“巴基的状况很糟，我们需要尽快赶到一个安全的地方！”

“别着急，亮闪闪。”托尼将手伸进他的外套口袋，掏出一个方形的小东西摇晃着。它只有U盘那么大，但在一端有着小小的屏幕。“在我们出发之前先杀一下毒。”

史蒂夫动了一下眉毛，轻轻地——保护般地弯下身体，覆盖在巴基上方。

“这是什么？”他问。

“芯片扫描仪。”托尼回答道。“用来检查追踪器芯片、纳米机器人、炸弹之类的东西。一点也不痛，我保证。只要呆着别动就行。”

他说着，按下了那仪器上的一个键，一道蓝光射了出来，慢慢地扫过史蒂夫和巴基。在光线扫过眼睛的时候史蒂夫缩了一下。仪器很快哔哔响了起来，除了托尼之外的所有人都被吓了一跳。托尼伸手捂住脸，下了车。

“哦，拜托，最好是电话之类的……”他叹着气。

托尼绕过货车，从后车厢爬上来，站在史蒂夫和巴基身边。山姆跟随着他，站在一两步之外，因为车厢里的霉味而皱起鼻子。他提醒托尼：“我们在几英里外就把装备全部扔进沟里了，连电话也没留。”

史蒂夫的眉毛抬了起来，他脱口而出：“啊，我戴着手表！是这个……？”

“如果是在你或者山姆的身上，我就把我的帽子给吃了。”托尼说，他还真戴着一顶绿色军帽，墨镜架在帽檐上。“我赌一百万，是巴恩斯，就在九头蛇给他的那边肩膀上。”

托尼在巴基身边跪下来，拿着仪器在他身上移动，从头到脚。巴基勉强认出了他，闭上眼睛，颤抖着靠在史蒂夫身上。他的皮肤苍白，眼圈青黑，赤裸的脚底肮脏发黑，尖锐的小石头嵌进肉里，血迹闪亮。

仪器在扫过巴基的前臂时再次哔哔叫了起来，一些文字出现在屏幕上，托尼斜看了一眼，竖起眉毛，将它再次扫过巴基金属的肩膀，他重复了几次，仪器并没有再叫起来。

“操。”托尼小声说。史蒂夫探头看向仪器，问道：“这上面说什么？”

托尼将那小玩意收回口袋里，手放在大腿上。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”他说。“坏消息是：他手臂里有一个芯片。不过好消息是：它只是神盾局最基础的技术制造的那种，很容易去除。我敢肯定在他们带走他的时候，他身上还有很多九头蛇的追踪器。”他指着巴基缺失的那条手臂。“追踪器，爆炸物，天知道还有什么。看上去他们是帮我们完成了所有困难的工作，把那些东西都去掉了，还没来得及给他装上任何正式的神盾局装备，你们就闯进了派对里。”

“所以……”山姆拍了一下自己的脖子，“我们要怎么把那玩意给他弄出来？”

史蒂夫立即转向了托尼。“药物对他没有作用。他和我一样。他……他能感觉到所有过程，这会——”但托尼轻蔑地对他挥了挥手，充满自信。

“我不会再从你男朋友身上拿走什么的。让芯片呆在那里就行。我们可以让它为我们所用。”

史蒂夫环在巴基肩上的手臂轻轻地收紧了，他皱起眉头，声音里带上了警告的意味。“他不想身上再有任何东西！九头蛇、神盾、军方——他们都将他当成工具使用，但他不——”

托尼再次打断了他。“嘿，嘿，冷静点。不是这样。我是说我们可以用这个芯片来误导神盾局。混淆他们的信号，这就足以让他们没法追上我们了。”他停了一下，目光飘向窗外，然后坐到史蒂夫身边。“也许能在佩珀进行交涉的时候给我们争取一些时间。你知道，他们会把那玩意弄出来的。”

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，看向蜷曲在地板上的棕发男人。他的脸因为疼痛而扭曲着，呼吸短而浅，像一只受伤的动物。鲜血仍在从他背上渗出来，经过他的肋骨，流到了垫子上。最终，史蒂夫发出了一声长长的叹息。“我同意，托尼。你本没有义务帮助我，而且我知道你也冒了很大的风险。我，”他转开了一瞬，“对不起，如果我太固执的话，那是因为他是我所剩下的一切了……你知道的。”

托尼对他点了点头，表示明白。他回答道：“是啊。嗯，作为地球英雄中最高贵和仁慈的一位，我只是在完成我的职责，先生。”

山姆翻了个白眼，史蒂夫挤出了一个极其微小的笑容。托尼轻拍了一下手，宣布道：“好啦。在神盾局追上我们之前，让我们来弄坏他们的芯片吧。还有，这一点也不痛，我保证。”

 

xXxXxXx

 

*免费糖果：在货车厢上喷涂“免费糖果”来暗示车主有绑架或诱奸行为的恶作剧，具体参见：<http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/free-candy-van>


	2. 从零开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基试着自己做决定。

 xXxXxXx

 

_“我生了场怪病，_

_坏死的大脑居然还淌着血，_

_看起来就一整个错乱，_

_而我的灵魂整个被禁锢。_

_我不知该何去何从，_

_那就一步一步慢慢地走。_

_当我找到属于我心中的梦境，”_

_我会让你看见我曾经的美好。”_

_-Soul to Squeeze, Red Hot Chili Peppers_

（在网上找到了一版很不错的歌词翻译！我就直接拿来用了。中文歌词MV：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCD8oqaqih0>）

 

xXxXxXx

 

汽车旅馆的房间要装下两个人已经很不容易，更不要说四个了。两张双人床占据了所有的空间，床背后一线之隔就是狭小的浴室。但他们只能住在这儿，这是托尼能找到的唯一装了假摄像头的地方。现在是凌晨两点，而且他们都已经精疲力竭了。

托尼第一个走进房间，他背着手转了一圈。“这就是穷人度假的地方吗。比我的壁橱还小！为什么我不把我的壁橱租出去呢？”

“穷人不度假。”山姆说，将史蒂夫的背包拖到床上。“顺便告诉你，这里是瘾君子们开趴体的地方。”他停了下来，将床单从床垫上扯起来。“检查一下臭虫。”

托尼的下巴掉了下来，他伸手捂住胸口，转向史蒂夫，后者正背着巴基慢慢地走进来。

“队长。”他说。“我改主意了。这真是糟透了，你还是自己解决吧。”

史蒂夫挤出了一个微小的笑容。“太迟了。你现在也是不良分子了，斯塔克。就跟我们一样。”

托尼发出一阵长长的呻吟，揉了一把眼睛。“佩珀，宝贝，”他唱了起来。“请用你的魔法带我回家～～带我回到可爱的小机器人和可爱的壁橱旁～～”

浴室里没有浴缸，只有淋浴。巴基连站都站不起来了，他坐在地上，史蒂夫帮助他脱掉了裤子，花洒的水流从他们头上冲下来。血和泥土从他身上被冲下来，打着旋消失在排水口。在水槽旁边有一个塑料杯子，史蒂夫拿了过来，装满水，用一只手扶着巴基的头向后仰，另一只手将水从他头发上倾倒下去。

巴基的眼睛充血而疲惫，二战以来史蒂夫还从没看见他的状态这么糟糕过。这并不是他第一次为几近紧张症发作的巴基巴恩斯洗去血迹，但只有这次，战争不再是黑白分明的了。敌人和盟友混在一起，一切都是灰色与朦胧的，暧昧不明。话说回来，他们曾经的公寓比这房间要糟糕多啦。如果能再次回到那个破地方，史蒂夫可以付出一切代价。

史蒂夫轻声地、随意地和巴基说着话，就像他根本不在意巴基会不会有回应。他一直说着差不多的东西，告诉他他会没事的，他们能撑过去，总有一天一切都会变好的。

那些话他说了七十年了。巴基的额头靠在他的膝盖上，暗色的头发落在他的腿上，他的脊背弓起，在史蒂夫小心地剥去那些旧纱布和医用胶带的时候抽搐着。伤口几乎全部结上了一层红色的、可怕的凸起的痂。他的身体愈合得很快，就跟史蒂夫一样，但这并不意味着他不会受伤。他一直在疼痛，一直在留下伤痕。

“……波兹小姐会搞定一切的。她是个聪明的女人，你会喜欢她的。”史蒂夫对他说，轻柔地将一块布敷在他肿胀的伤口周围。“她会让他们看到，看到你不是一件该死的武器。对不起，巴克。”他第一百次道歉，“他们只是……他们不明白。他们不像我一样了解你。如果他们知道了你是什么样的人，”他起身关掉了水，将一块毛巾搭在巴基的肩上。“他们就不会像这样对你了。会变好的，真的。”

史蒂夫尽可能轻地擦干了伤口，但毛巾上还是不可避免地沾上了血迹。他在心里向客房服务员道了歉，开始给伤口换上新的纱布。他们之前在一个药店停下来，补充了一下必需品，但旅途上的药店太少，分布也太稀疏了。

没有了制服，人们并不能一眼认出来他们是谁。但他们担心的不是普通大众。神盾局的特工们分布在各地，而且他们可能已经接入了这个州的每一个安保摄像头。

在他们离开加油站之前，托尼就用他的笔记本电脑加上其它什么史蒂夫不熟悉的高科技配件，混淆了巴基身上的追踪芯片发出的信号。“我让它显示的位置往南偏移了两百英里，信号会不断改变路线。”托尼告诉他们。“能让他们落在后面好几天。”

好几天。也许那就足够了。但史蒂夫担心也许神盾局的这次行动会持续几个月，甚至几年。他担心逃亡的时间，因为他知道他自己有多么固执，可以一直陪他们将这愚蠢的游戏玩下去。直到他和巴基都头发花白、垂垂老矣、一只脚踏进坟墓。他会作为一名罪犯死去。他会为巴基这样做的。直到最后。

 

xXxXxXx

 

“最好不要让我在床上发现渣子，山姆威尔逊。”托尼警告道。山姆交叉着腿坐在床上——靠近门的那张，啪地一声将另一块洋葱圈扔进嘴里。

“正好喂虫子。”山姆咧嘴一笑。托尼靠在房间另一端的墙上，玩着他的一次性手机。他嘲笑了一声，看向另一张床，巴基蜷缩在上面，穿着一条新的运动裤，和一件胸前写着“不爱美国就滚蛋”的T恤。

“我看你们都挺兴高采烈的。”史蒂夫说。山姆和托尼之前穿着一样的衣服去了药房，笑得像两个小孩子。他们给了史蒂夫一件，但史蒂夫拒绝穿它，因此衣服又被给了巴基。巴基似乎并不关心这个，或是其它事情。他仍然一言不发，没有反抗，也没有试图逃跑。

史蒂夫感觉到愤怒。他希望巴基能显示出更多的一点主动性，更多的自我意识，显示出一些能证明他还是个人类的东西。好吧。他当然，当然还是个人类，但他不再是巴基了。神盾在九头蛇对他脑子做的事情的基础上更进了一步，九头蛇让他什么也感觉不到，神盾让他变得空无一物。他们将他擦拭得干干净净，变成一张白纸，好留下属于他们的印记。但他们绝不会有这个机会的。

现在，一切取决于史蒂夫要如何塑造他，重建他，将他变回昔日的那个人。因此史蒂夫现在才会躲在汽车旅馆的狭小浴室里面。他撑在洗手台上的双臂颤抖着，眼泪流进水槽。他在十分钟前就洗完了澡、擦干身体并穿好衣服，但花洒依然大开着，水声哗啦啦地响着，掩盖了他抽泣的声音——他不配哭泣，他想。在他最好的朋友遭受着如此悲惨的不公正待遇时，他怎么能因为自己难受的心情而哭泣？

“振作点，罗杰斯。”他咬着牙说。握紧拳头，用手背擦干眼泪，抽了一下鼻子，将冷水扑在他哭红的脸上。他用手指梳了两下头发，很好，可以见人了，他才没哭，只是洗澡的时候弄湿了脸。

史蒂夫走出浴室，以为其他人都会盯着他，满怀疑问。但事实上谁都没多看他一眼。巴基睡着了，托尼在玩手机，山姆专心致志地盯着什么公众栏目。史蒂夫低头看了巴基一眼，他躺在床单上面。

“巴基。”史蒂夫低声说，轻推了一下他的金属肩膀，棕发男人一下清醒过来，眼睛飞快地扫视了一圈房间，然后直愣愣地盯着史蒂夫。“你冷吗？”

视线稍稍聚焦了一点，似乎巴基听见了史蒂夫说的话，也明白他现在是需要什么东西，但他依然没有作出反应。没有说话，也没有点头或者摇头。

“你，嗯……你想要毯子吗？”

没有回应。

史蒂夫毕竟是史蒂夫，他知道该怎么做。因此他替巴基做出了决定，将毯子从他身下抽出来，盖在他身上。托尼从他的手机上抬起头来看了他们一眼，山姆也用眼角余光留意着他们。

“这样。”金发男人强迫自己露出一个小小的微笑，“是不是感觉好多了？”

巴基沉默地接受了，他躺在那里，差不多十秒钟，眉毛轻微地皱起来，似乎是在思索着现下的状况。

然后他做出了决定——这他妈什么玩意。他将毯子踢到了地上。他做出了一个决定。他在试着自己做主。他翻了个身，再次闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫的眉毛几乎要从他脸上飞起来，他的目光扫过山姆，然后是托尼，想确认他们同样都看到了这一幕。当他说话的时候，他几乎抑制不住嘴角的笑容。“我觉得他不想要毯子。”

 

xXxXxXx

 

睡在这地方真是艰苦。托尼喝光了他随身带着的酒，一个小时前就开始打鼾了。山姆躺在他身边，一个枕头盖在自己脸上。史蒂夫睡在巴基身旁，眼睛睁得大大的，听到的每一丝声音都让他绷紧神经。隔壁房间的声音，汽车引擎的发动声，传进了这老旧的房子里面。

神盾局特工下一秒就可能破门而入，而巴基现在的状况完全无法保护他自己。美国队长、钢铁侠和猎鹰会奋力一战，但他们失去了他们绝大部分的装备。托尼仔细地挑选了他们可以携带的电子产品，所有东西上都有该死的追踪芯片，如果不是来自神盾局和九头蛇的，那就是来自政府和各大公司的。

史蒂夫睡得断断续续的，被噩梦折磨着，每个小时都在黑暗和托尼的鼾声中醒来一次。每一次，他都会去检查巴基，但只是发现他像一具僵直的尸体一样沉睡着，手臂抱在胸前，头发覆盖在他的脸上。这让史蒂夫几乎要发疯。他讨厌那乱蓬蓬的头发。因此他半睡半醒、恍恍惚惚地将巴基的头发梳到脸颊两旁，然后再次睡去。巴基没有醒来。

 

xXxXxXx


	3. 绘画疗法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基分享他在神盾实验室里的回忆。

_“如果我有线索我会知道该怎么做，_

_如果我是我们中间更聪明的那个。_

_如果我能看清一切我会写下来向你唠叨，_

_如果我是我们中间更清楚的那个。”_

_-‘If’, Red Hot Chili Peppers_

（<http://music.163.com/#/song?id=21535907>）

 

xXxXxXx

 

他们早上十点钟的时候离开了旅馆，在这个垃圾堆里已经呆得够久的了。

从昨天开始他们就都没吃过一顿饭了，史蒂夫的感觉尤为强烈。坐进餐馆里点餐显然不行，因此托尼叫了个外带，山姆迅速地进入餐馆去把食物拎出来。他带上帽子和墨镜遮掩身份，在爬上货车后厢与其他人汇合时才脱下它们。

开上公路之前，托尼自己动手给车窗贴上了深色太阳膜。它也许是辆老爷车了，不过是辆很可靠的老爷车。现在他们停在一个停车场里，在托尼视线范围之内看不到任何摄像头，也没有人在外面活动，大雨哗啦啦地打在挡风玻璃上。

他们开始分吃的，四个袋子装满了食物，理所当然的，巴基没有表示出任何偏好，因此史蒂夫给他选了一个。法式吐司和培根，史蒂夫在面包上将糖浆与黄油涂得满满的，因为这是巴基巴恩斯——至少在过去的那些日子里——最喜欢的吃法。

“看看我们。”托尼说。“拿着泡沫饭盒猛吃垃圾食品，好像原始人一样。你觉得我们会食物中毒吗？”

“我想那是我们现在最不需要关心的问题。”山姆回答道，将他的叉子戳进炸薯饼里，看了一眼坐在他右边的巴基。史蒂夫把巴基的食物切成小块，将一把叉子放到他的手里，握着他的手引导他做出进食的动作。

过了一会，巴基开始自己重复这个动作，他吃得非常机械、程式化，但至少是在吃东西了。史蒂夫想。

“喔。”托尼快速地在纸巾上擦了擦手，说道：“在我忘掉之前，告诉你们，佩珀给我们准备了一点小礼物。”他从外套口袋里掏出了一个二手钱夹，拉开它，从里面拿出三张卡，扔在他们中间的地板上。

山姆歪着头去看卡片上那个看上去和他是同一人物——但并不是很像——的人的照片，这是一张假驾照，姓名一栏上写着“皮尔森·韦恩·S”。史蒂夫捡起了他和巴基的驾照，姓名分别是“利亚姆·R·沃尔什”和“南森·T·普利斯”。

“这家伙比我胖。”山姆注意到这一点，托尼耸了耸肩。

“你减肥成功了！恭喜。顺便，我的名字是理查德。”

“好的。小鸡鸡（Dick）。”

史蒂夫将一声哼唧吞回肚子里，捡起ID卡，放进口袋。“向佩珀转达我的感激之情。”他说。他们继续吃早饭，巴基还在往嘴里填东西，一块接一块，直到所有的面包屑都被吃得一干二净。他们很快就继续上路，朝西开，尽可能地避开高速公路网的主干道。托尼决定现在该轮到山姆来开车了，他坐在乘客位上玩起了手机，史蒂夫和巴基仍旧坐在车厢后面的地板上。

史蒂夫找了个机会检查巴基被急救处理后的伤口，他脱下了他那件（愚蠢的）T恤，剥下纱布，那上面沾满了淡淡的粉红色斑点。皮肤已经长好了，留下结痂。史蒂夫如释重负地叹了一口气，将覆盖物重新盖上去。“愈合得不错，巴克。情况挺好——”

他的声音低下去，他注意到了他朋友脸上的表情。巴基的脸色苍白，眼睛里充满了恐慌，口水从他的嘴角溢出来。

“山姆。”史蒂夫转向前排。“停车，快点。”他的声音惶急，山姆二话不说就停车了。

他停在路边上，史蒂夫在车还没有完全停稳的时候就猛地推开了门，在半消化的法式吐司从他的嘴里溢出之前，将巴基的身体拖了出来。

托尼脸上抽搐了一下。“很好，看看，我就说吃东西不是什么好事。”巴基的身体探出打开的车门，不住地呕吐和喘息着。史蒂夫一只手稳住他，另一只手将他的头发梳到后面，他蹙着眉头，脸上满是深深的歉意。这就像从前，每个星期五的晚上，都是史蒂夫拉着醉醺醺的巴基回到他们的公寓，而巴基吐了一路。但这次，巴基没有喝酒，也没人去寻欢作乐。

当呕吐物停止溢出时，史蒂夫拧开了一瓶水，给巴基漱了口，然后将他扶回车厢里面。他们的头和肩膀都被雨打湿了，山姆歪在他的座位上，眉毛纠结起来。“他还好吗？”他问。史蒂夫只能叹气。

“我不知道。”

“最好别吐在我的新车里，巴恩斯。”托尼警告道。他停顿了一下，提出了一个含酒精的明智建议。“我们应该给他喝点……嗯，运动饮料之类的？”

史蒂夫同意了，货车重新上路，在一个乡下便利店旁边停了下来。山姆下去采购了一些补给，他更愿意呆在媒体中心之外，因此不像史蒂夫和托尼那样出名，是他们中间最不容易被好管闲事的市民们给认出来的人。托尼喜欢看见他的脸被张贴在所有东西上面，从电视节目到广告代言，现在轮到他被虚荣心追在屁股后面咬了。

山姆带着佳得乐、梳打饼干和药物回来了，药物对超级士兵或许没什么用处，不过试一下也没关系。托尼偷偷多给了他二十块钱买酒，他有一个装满现金的公文包塞在驾驶座下面，短时间内他们还不用省着花钱。

巴基乖乖地消耗掉了一些饼干和佳得乐。在公路上开了十分钟之后，他将蓝色的苏打饼干全部吐在了史蒂夫的膝盖上。换完裤子，结束了一段争吵之后，山姆去了健安喜店，带着一盒蛋白粉回来了。史蒂夫将蛋白粉兑在水里，让巴基喝了下去。不管此时此刻他的感觉有多糟糕，他都没有抱怨。

货车沿着积水的公路顺流而下，路的两旁几英里之内，除了森林什么也没有。这是一条没啥人的路线，交警也不会来这里晃悠，一个小时过去了，巴基的蛋白质饮料还好好的留在他的胃里。“我猜他只能吃流食。”史蒂夫对其他人说。他不知道神盾局对他的朋友做了什么把他变成这个半死不活的样子。

也许是九头蛇做的。神盾局已经变成了一个怪物，但摧毁巴基的消化系统，这即使对于怪物来说也太邪恶了。这是九头蛇的行事风格，或许是另一种将巴基置于他们的掌控之下的方式。让他虚弱无助，只能依靠九头蛇母亲。

史蒂夫的拳头因为这个想法而颤抖着，他想要看到九头蛇被统统烧死，而他会去点火。神盾，九头蛇，任何对巴基做过坏事的人都应该被烧死在地狱里。他看向那个褐色头发的男人，他坐在货车后厢的角落里，膝盖抱在胸前，盯着史蒂夫头顶上的车窗外面。

至少现在他脚上穿着鞋子了，感谢山姆。那是一双黑白双色的高帮运动鞋，史蒂夫觉得这鞋看上去挺可笑的，但其他人都向他保证这鞋看上去很有时髦的未来风格，特别是配上运动裤和连帽衫。

“这是孩子们都会穿的衣服。”托尼告诉他。史蒂夫无动于衷。为什么现在的孩子们都穿得跟小混混似的？巴基过去绝不会穿成这样，他是那种会在镜子前面花上二十分钟来让自己的头发看上去整整齐齐的人。

时间过了下午五点，他们现在位于宾夕法尼亚的乡下了。灰色的天空中透出一线蓝天，山姆将方向盘交给了史蒂夫，那家伙显然是巴基的正式保姆。因此棕发男人也跟托尼换了位置，坐到乘客座上。

他们在傍晚的车流中缓慢地前进着，史蒂夫拉低了他棒球帽的边缘，不管车窗上有没有遮光膜，都不值得他冒险。山姆和托尼弯下腰伏在货车后厢的地板上，他们透过后挡风玻璃仰望着天空，视野开阔。

他们以蜗牛般的速度移动着，没人有心情聊天，因此史蒂夫打开了车载收音机。他换了十几个信号不好的台，最终停留在一场棒球赛上。他还是不习惯现代音乐，对他来说太吵了。在他那时候，收音机里很少放音乐，所以算了吧，他还是听听新闻和体育节目就好了。

山姆闭上眼睛，靠在他的行李袋上。他时睡时醒，每当托尼打开他的酒瓶时，酒精的刺鼻气味都会让他清醒过来。天，这家伙还能喝酒。山姆再一次醒了过来，不过这次不是托尼的错。重金属音乐突然从扩音器里炸裂开来，歌手在吉他的尖叫声伴奏下像只动物一样咆哮着。

山姆和托尼面面相觑，然后坐起来，看向史蒂夫。他们可以在后视镜中看到他的脸，看上去跟他们一样困惑。

“为什么你换了这个台？”山姆问，在噪音中提高了他的声音。史蒂夫通过后视镜回望着他，回答道：

“不是我。”

他对着巴基的方向点点头。巴基正靠在座位上，盯着前方的车流。

 

xXxXxXx

 

托尼在手机上搜索着汽车旅馆，这不是他的斯塔克手机，从超市里买来的这种砖头机虽然有很多问题，但至少有个好处，难以追踪。重金属音乐放了一个小时后，史蒂夫小心地关掉了收音机，巴基的眼睛已经闭上了，他应该不介意。

他们在下一个汽车旅馆停了下来，托尼戴上了他的帽子和墨镜，走出去检查了一下周遭的安全状况。正经地方都安着高清摄像头，有警察巡逻，他们不想冒这个风险，对他们来说，越差的汽车旅馆越好。

托尼最终订了一个房间，他发现这里一半的摄像头是假货，另一半太劣质，不足为据。独立房间当然更好，但史蒂夫觉得在现在的状况下分开住不是个好点子。他们在住进去之前检查了一下房间里是否有窃听器，不管是电子的还是什么。

这几乎跟他们之前住的那个房间一模一样，只是稍微干净一点，有一个浴缸。墙上有隐约的烟味，史蒂夫整理了一下他们之前买的快餐，开了一瓶维生素饮料给巴基，这是最接近他能吃的食物的东西了。

“这太糟糕了。”托尼抓起一块湿乎乎的鸡排。“你没错过任何东西，牛仔。”巴基的眼睛看着他，眨了几下，然后他喝完了最后一点饮料，将空瓶子扔在地上。史蒂夫走过去，捡起瓶子，放进专门的垃圾袋里。自从他们到达旅馆之后他还没有坐下来过，每隔几分钟就透过百叶窗偷看外面。山姆终于受够了。

“史蒂夫。”他举起手掌。“你得放松点，兄弟。你看上去像个白粉仔似的。”史蒂夫从鼻孔里呼出一口气，强迫他自己把屁股放在床上，坐在巴基身边。

“对不起。”他道歉。他甚至不知道白粉仔是什么意思，但他还是感觉被冒犯了。房间的另一头，在电视旁边，托尼直接嘴对嘴从酒瓶里吹起来。现在是没什么事情好做，但史蒂夫还是希望他能更有责任心点。如果神盾或者九头蛇或者随便其他什么混账突然破门而入，而托尼已经喝得站都站不起来的话怎么办？

山姆已经预料到了这种无聊的状况，准备做点更有建设性的事情。在上次停下补给时他买了一本大人的着色绘本，他将绘本和一盒二十四色彩铅从行李袋里找出来，史蒂夫看着他随意地折起封皮，开始在一幅复杂的曼陀罗图案中填色。

“你在填色吗？”金发男人勾起眉毛，事实上，山姆在回答时也没将眼睛从书页上移开。

“这就是所谓的绘画疗法。”

“我以为那是给孩子用的。”

“现在对成人也在用了。”山姆停了下来，“说真的，现在很流行这个。想来试试吗？反正除了喝酒之外没什么事可做。而且我们都知道这对你很有用。”

史蒂夫的嘴角翘了起来，他考虑了一会，耸耸肩，说：“好吧。”

山姆挪到了另一张床的中间，问道：“托尼？试试绘画疗法怎么样？比起……酒精疗法，或是你在那里做的任何事情来更有建设性。”

托尼给了他一个冷笑，呵呵了两声。

“我只有五岁吗？”

“我有时候也想知道……”山姆耸了耸肩。“提议依然有效。”

史蒂夫用一本硬皮精装旅游手册垫着，将填色页放在上面。他把填色本放在巴基的膝盖上，拿出了二十三支铅笔。

“选一个颜色。”他说。巴基的眼睛在他的选项上来回扫过，然后转向史蒂夫。最后他伸出手，犹豫了几秒钟，然后从史蒂夫手中抽出了一支深蓝色的铅笔。

在他们的时代里，治疗只是面向那些“发疯”的家伙的，没人想要谈论它。现在似乎每个人都为他们的问题去见什么人，谈论它就像在讨论天气一样。如果这是一种治疗方式，史蒂夫觉得，这也许能帮助巴基。

棕发男人看了山姆一会，然后将他的填色页翻到了空白的一面，将它放在床上，用他穿着短袜的脚踩着本子，往上面画起来。史蒂夫默默地观察着，一开始线条看上去没有形状，抽象、不稳定。但当巴基填满了那一页时，它们变成了一幅有意义的画——至少足以让史蒂夫认出来那是什么。

它以画面中间的一个矩形开头，那意味着一张桌子。一个独臂的人形躺在上面，没穿衣服，脚踝和剩下的那只手腕上扣着皮带。这个人形是以一种很基础的、小孩子一样的方式画出来的，但所有的解剖结构都有。生殖器、代表乳头的两个圆点和代表肚脐的一个圆点、手上有五根手指、每只脚上都有五个脚趾头、长发从它的头上披下来。人形有黑眼圈、三角形的鼻子和大大的皱眉。

史蒂夫托着下巴，皱着眉，看着巴基继续。两个人形加了上去，比第一个人形几乎大一倍。虽然画在前面，但史蒂夫还是看出来他们是站着而不是躺着的。他们站在桌子上那个人形的两边，穿着长外套，有看上去像注射器一样的东西漂浮在他们的手上。它们没有头发，也没有脸。

巴基将画和下面垫着的精装书一起交给了史蒂夫。史蒂夫小心翼翼地接过来，喉咙发紧。他盯着它看了好一阵。

“山姆。”他说。诅咒带着轻微的颤抖爬进了他的声音。山姆从他的画页上抬起头来，看见将画递给他，满脸焦虑。

仔细的检查了那幅画之后，山姆对史蒂夫挤出了一个微笑，告诉他：“这是进步。”

史蒂夫不敢相信他听到的东西。这听上去不像“进步”，对他而言，听上去更像“将他妈的神盾局全烧掉的另一个理由”。不过再一次的，他知道他不是这里的精神问题专家。

山姆转向巴基，手指着那个躺着的人形。“这是你吗，巴基？”他问。棕发男人脸上仍然残留着空无的困惑，但似乎正在逐渐消退。他没点头，也没说话，他只是将手指压在人形的脸上，山姆将这当成是一个安全的“是”。

山姆从绘本上撕下另一页，将它翻到空白的一面，垫在精装书上递回给巴基。

“给我画点其他的东西。”他要求道。他和史蒂夫都在看着，成果是另一个赤裸的、独臂的男人，这次它坐在一张奇形怪状的椅子上。巴基忘记了给它画上头，或许只是觉得它不应该有。

第三幅图画了一个人形在一个正方形里，三个人形围在它的周围。这次它穿着衣服。四个人形都带着“U”形的微笑。两个人形有短短的直发从它们头上竖起，一个有胡子，一个没有。另一个人形有着黑色的、卷曲的波浪头发。

最后一幅画是一个芝士汉堡。他画了个他妈的汉堡，也许是山姆刚刚吃掉的那个，史蒂夫想。然后巴基决定他的创作已经完结了，他将精装书放在了地板上。史蒂夫从清洁工作可疑的地毯上收集起绘画的时候，托尼扭动了一下。他摇摆了一下身体，呼出一口酒气，倾身过来指着正方形里那个有胡子的人形。

“这是我吧？”他问。史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“应该是。”

“神似，可怕。”托尼含含糊糊地说。“给你个F-。”

巴基蜷缩在床上，闭上眼睛。现在还不太晚，但再一次的，他的身体开始试图自行治愈，在神盾局将一堆跟踪器和炸弹和鬼知道还有什么东西从他脊柱上撕掉之后，他又在森林里走了几英里路，几乎流血致死。几分钟之内，他就睡了过去，躺在毯子上面，像之前一样。

托尼第二个睡了过去，接着是山姆。他们再次睡在一张床上，因为巴基是个“奇怪”和“可怕”的家伙，虽然他也许是无害的，但他们还不能百分之百相信他不会在睡梦中掐死他们。不像史蒂夫那样深信不疑。山姆没有醒过来骂他，因此史蒂夫用他的手指在百叶窗上分开一条足以向外窥视的小缝隙，让自己的视线在窗外游荡。

他注意到了停车场里的每一辆车，观察着进出房间的其他客人。几辆SUV和一辆红色的车停在这里，一个秃头的男人和一个金发的女人从一辆SUV上下来，进了一个房间。没有熟悉的面孔。他们没有被跟踪。

 

xXxXxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小鸡鸡（Dick）是理查德的昵称，虽然我也不知道为啥。  
> 佳得乐富含电解质，对脱水和呕吐很有用。


End file.
